


A Host's Hospitality

by aechillean (princecapulet)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Alexandre Leroy, Yuri is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecapulet/pseuds/aechillean
Summary: After moving to Canada for training, Yuri found himself falling for Alexandre Leroy, JJ's older hockey player brother. Weeks later, the skater has weaseled his way into living in his crush's house. (Un)fortunately for him, the walls there are a bit thinner than he was used to.





	A Host's Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yuralex headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371352) by lusciouswhiteflame. 



> Lusciouswhiteflame on tumblr asked for people to write a fic for one of their beautiful art pieces, and who was I to pass up the opportunity? I'm a comma abuser and really bad with overusing anaphora for pronouns, so heads up in advance.

Alex furrowed his brow, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the hamper as he walked towards his bed. Something had been bugging him all night, as he'd been clearing away the dishes, as he'd been reclining in front of the television, as he'd been laying out his clothes for training tomorrow…

 

"Oh right... Shit."

 

It was the training routines. He knew he'd forgotten something, but what exactly that was had eluded him until now. He'd meant to tell Yuri before he'd gone off to bed -- the rink wasn't going to be open until noon, and the two of them were going to have to put off their practices until the afternoon. Alex rubbed at his face in thought, his fingertips catching on a patch of short stubble that he knew he'd need to shave in the morning. His mouth twitched, mildly annoyed; he knew he was going to have to wake his guest, there's no way Alex would be up early enough to catch Yuri before his morning run.

 

The door brushed against the bedroom carpet as Alex pulled it back open, grumbling to himself as his bare foot touched the cold wooden flooring of the hallway. How long had Yuri been here now anyway? Five? Six weeks? It's not that Alex minded having a guest, hell, he had been more than happy to host the boy's 18th birthday party, but Yuri was going to have to start helping out more if Alex was going to be his personal midnight messenger service like this.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex was three steps away from Yuri's door when he heard it. The muffled noises were unmistakable, the rocking of the bed, stifled moans and wet slaps. He'd lost count of the amount of times that his brothers had knocked on his wall, kept awake by Alex making plenty of those sounds himself through his teenage years. He weighed his options, deciding it probably wasn't worth the violent outburst he'd get if he invaded the boy's privacy over a simple message. Maybe Alex could just send a text, Yuri surely had his phone next to him anyway, and he was definitely awake.

 

"Mmmnf… Alex…"

 

No. Surely he was just hearing things. He'd taken a step back towards his own room, the noises weren't as clear, it was probably just the pipes creaking, there were countless words that could have sounded like Yuri sai--

 

"Alex… Please…"

 

There was no mistaking it. That was what he'd heard. His own name, passing through Yuri's lips, a breathy, passionate moan. Alex felt his thighs tense reflexively, Yuri's call sending sparks and urges to his groin. He couldn't help it, these weeks spent together with the star-child of skating had shown Alex a side to Yuri that he'd never seen. The passion and exhilaration that lit up the younger boy's eyes when he spoke of his goals could light fires, and it had; a wanton, fire-y desire in Alex that he'd tried so hard to stifle. Until now.

 

The host crept up towards the door, walking along the wall so as not to creak the floorboards. Pressing his ear to a crack in the doorframe, he heard more than he'd bargained for.

 

"God… Alex… Fuck! Take me! Make me yours!"

 

Alex collapsed down onto the floor, giddy with lust. He propped himself up against the wall, clasping a hand over his mouth to stop himself from breathing too loudly. His heart was pounding, Yuri's desperate begging drowned out by the sound of the blood rushing through Alex's ears. He relaxed, trying to calm himself, inadvertently slipping down the wall just enough to knock his elbow against the floor.

 

The thud was quiet, hopefully quiet enough that the blond hadn't heard it. Alex held his breath, listening for the sounds of the other boy's night-time dalliance, a sound of reassurance that he could still get away without being caught. His hope was met with silence, broken almost immediately by the tell-tale brushing of the bottom of a door against carpet.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?"

 

Yuri's eyes were as piercing as ever, harsh and judging as they stared down at the reddening Alex sat on the floor. Shirtless, guilty and hard as a rock, his cock clearly visible in his sweatpants, at least the part that wasn't hidden by the palm that had been unconsciously rubbing at it. The fire that Alex adored in Yuri was now aimed squarely at him, there was no way he was getting out of this. His fate all but sealed, the Canadian went for a Hail Mary.

 

"You."

 

He pulled the blond down onto him, his hands gripping onto Yuri's hips as the boy fell to the floor, the pair pressed together in a tangle of legs. Alex didn't wait for a reply, reaching up to his guest's chin and pulling it forward towards his own. Their lips parted, breath hot and heady as they shared the kiss they both had longed for. Yuri broke first, pulling away from the kiss to bury his face in Alex's neck, softly biting at the exposed skin. It was like electricity, shocks running through the older boy's body, buoyant in his bliss as Yuri's passion came out in full force. Alex's hands moved to his lover's back, running up and down the pale skin under the boy's oversized hockey jersey, feeling the heat of his fire in his fingertips. He moved them downwards, expecting a waistband of underwear. The soft plumpness of Yuri's ass was not what he was expecting. Alex gripped at the boy's cheeks, having been completely unaware that the blond was wearing nothing more than that oversized jersey, one that Alex now noticed belonged to him.

 

"Smells of you too…"

 

Yuri had clearly taken notice of Alex's confusion, his host's fingers having stopped his sordid study of the skater's smooth skin. The blond pulled himself away from Alex's neck, his gaze turning to meet the other's.

 

"You heard what I want, didn't you Alex? I think you owe me that much for spying on me…"

 

The demand cut through Alex like a knife, Yuri's dark pink lips brushing softly against his own as the blond reached a hand down to the neglected bulge in Alex's sweatpants. Yuri kissed him, a gentle peck on the lips, rubbing a thumb up the shaft of the Canadian's cock, teasing for a twitch. Satisfied, the skater took to his feet, not looking behind him for an answer as he made his way back to his bedroom.

 

Alex took the moment to catch his breath, his cheeks flushed and chest beading with sweat. One mistake. One elbow hitting the floor. That was all it had taken for the pair to go from housemates to… Fuck. What even was this? What was it going to be? The thoughts rattled through his head as he adjusted his crotch, his dick uncomfortably straining against a seam of his underwear. Alex pressed a hand against the wall as he took to his feet, the creaking of the floorboards beneath him now barely worth a thought in his mind.

 

The light was dim in Yuri's room, Alex turning from the door to see the blond stretched out on his back. Scrunched-up tissue littered the floor, a bottle of lube carelessly oozing out onto the mattress next to its owner. Alex didn't stop to take another breath, climbing onto the bed, a leg either side of Yuri's as he leaned in to swap their spit once again. They pressed their bodies together again, tongues dancing as the boys grazed teeth on each other lips and shared each other's desperate breaths. Yuri's hands toyed at Alex's waistband, as if they were asking for permission to find what lay beneath. Alex took one of the blond's wrists in his hand and lifted it under the top of the sweatpants, biting his lip as Yuri's slender fingers brushed against the V of his hips. The skater pulled down Alex's clothes in one motion, his full length now released for Yuri to see.

 

Beads of precum dripped off the underside of Alex's glistening cockhead, soaking into the fabric of the hockey jersey covering Yuri's hip. The bottle of lube was pressed into his free palm, his guest evidently having had plenty of foreplay of his own beforehand.

 

"Fuck me Alex! Make me yours like you want to!"

 

Yuri was desperate, even his ferocity couldn't mask it. His pale skin was blushed with heat, his dick making an obvious tent in Alex's jersey. Still, the older boy wasn't quite ready to give the blond what he wanted just yet. Alex pushed himself up and off of Yuri, crawling backwards down the bed before taking the boys ankles in his grip. The determination had left Yuri's face, replaced with curiosity in his eyes and a slight quiver of apprehension in his lips.

 

"Alex?"

 

The hockey player responded, not with words, but by parting Yuri's legs, his intentions becoming clear. The movement had pulled the jersey up, Yuri's cock now stuck up in the air, almost comically. Alex let go of the boy's ankles, leaning in forward again, his hands passing under the blond's ass and lifting him up slightly.

 

"You're not--"

 

Yuri's question was cut off as Alex answered, his thumbs pulling apart the boy's buttcheeks. He didn't even look at the hole before placing his lips against it, placing a chaste kiss on the tight pink entrance. Yuri's protests faded, giving way to deep breaths and soft groans as Alex's tongue teased at the skater's hole. It was like nothing Alex had enjoyed before, a light saltiness of sweat mingling with Yuri's own perfume-y scent, the taste of Yuri's most precious part oh-so-sweet on his lips. The licks became laps, his lips kissing at the rim, strings of spit stretching from Alex's mouth to the now-soaking wet passage.

 

"Now you're ready."

 

Alex reluctantly pulled himself away from the boy's ass, grabbing at the lube he'd dropped in the heat of the moment. Holding his inches still with one hand, he squeezed a more than generous streak down the shaft, the bottle giving a satisfying squeak as he released it from his grip. Yuri's fingers reached for the cock before Alex could get his own back around it, the blond using his fingertips to spread the gel up, down and around the pulsing shaft. The older boy crawled in closer, positioning himself between Yuri's legs, his dick aligned with the dripping hole he was so desperate to deflower. Yuri grabbed a pillow with his clean hand, tucking under the arch of his back to raise himself up off the mattress. The blond nodded, his eyes glittering with anticipation.

 

Alex pressed his tip against the entrance, easing in the first centimetre of his shiny glans as Yuri gripped onto the bedsheet. He can't remember the last time he was this hard, this eager, his foreskin pulled back down the shaft as far as it could go. He pushed himself in further, feeling Yuri's soft walls part as he gently advanced into him. Three or so inches in, he felt the skater tense, the muscles of his ring tightening around him. The blond breathed out a gentle, vulnerable moan, the brushing of Alex's cock against his prostate sending shivers of pleasure up the boy's spine. Alex waited for him to relax before going further, the lubricant making him glide through Yuri with ease. He leaned down to whisper into his guest's ear as they drew closer to the base.

 

"You're taking me so well, it's like you were made for me and you're all mine."

 

Alex pulled back slightly and pressed the head of his dick back against Yuri's sweet spot, replacing any chance of a spiteful retort with another of those melodious moans. He rubbed against it repeatedly, Yuri's knuckles whitening as his grip grew tighter and tighter on the sheets beneath him.

 

"Fuck… fuuck… you Alex…"

 

Between gasps and groans, the blond managed to seethe out his retaliation, only to be met with Alex's lips back upon his to shut him up. The boys pushed together, Yuri's pale skin finally pressing up against Alex's trimmed pubes as the hockey player bottomed out in his new lover. They rocked as they fucked, the older boy's cock shifting and sliding inside of the skater, rubbing up against the warm sides of Yuri's butt. Alex's thrusts became longer and harder, the boys' breath mingling as they shared in each other's pleasure. Yuri whined into the kiss, turning his head to one side to break it off with urgency.

 

"I'm gonna fucking cum Alex!"

 

He took that as a challenge. His fingers reaching back under the base of Yuri's spine, he lifted the blond up slightly more, angling himself to press right into the boy's pleasure centre with each thrust. Yuri brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down, the feeling of Alex fucking into him too good to fight against. The Russian growled and groaned, arching his back up off Alex's hands as he climaxed, his cock bouncing as it shot his cum all across the hockey jersey. The sight pushed the older boy to his limit, pressing himself down as deep and as hard as he could into Yuri as he sprayed himself inside of the skater.

 

The pair collapsed back down onto the bed, exhausted, Alex's cock twitching against the walls of the other boy's passage. Yuri tensed himself around his host, earning an involuntary groan from the older boy as Yuri's hole clenched tight around Alex's sensitive length. The boys lay there, a tangled mess of limbs and hair and cum, both sweaty with passion and pleasure. Yuri's mess stuck to Alex's bare chest as he pushed himself up slightly to look the blond in the eyes.

 

"I don't think I want to go to practice tomorrow anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism would be well received, I'm looking at getting back into writing more and could use the direction on what I need to improve on! Praise comments are also welcome of course :P


End file.
